wizardsofwaverlyplacefandomcom-20200223-history
Wizard School (Part 2)
"Wizard School (Part 2)" is the 14th episode of season one of Wizards of Waverly Place, and the 14th of overall series. It first aired on April 6, 2008. Overview Alex tries to stop Wiz Tech teacher Dr. Evilini from draining Justin’s powers during a school championship tournament of a wizard's table tennis-esque sport called Twelve Ball. Justin gets pitted against a boy named Jerko Phoenix, the only person to simultaneously play 11 balls. At the end of the 12 ball tournament, Alex uses a truth spell on Dr. Evilini to get her arrested and to prevent Justin from getting his powers drained. Meanwhile, a woman tries to run the Waverly Sub Station out of business by advertising a restaurant called The Salad Bowl. Summary At WizTech, Alex learns that an evil teacher is planning to drain Justin's powers at Volcano Land if he wins the school Twelve Ball tournament. She fails to warn Justin about Dr. Evillini's plan, so she turns to the headmaster, Professor Crumbs, who regrettably already has his hands 'tied up' after losing a bet with Evilini in a beard contest. Crumbs, however, suggests that she should go to Volcano Land to stop Evilini. When Justin hits the "Tattler" (An automatic win) during Twelve Ball, he makes it to the Twelve Ball finals, to which Alex then decides to go to Volcano Land. Meanwhile, a woman tries to run the Waverly Sub Station out of business by advertising a restaurant called The Salad Bowl. Jerry and Theresa then get Max to dress up as a sandwich to advertise their restaurant. At Volcano Land, Alex gets the Volcano Land official to tell Justin that it was true that Evillini was planning to drain his powers. Justin then confronts Dr. Evilini and tells her that he's quitting the tournament. Unfortunately, Evilini puts a "no quitting" spell upon Justin and he is forced to compete. During the Twelve Ball finals, Justin competes with a student named Jerko Pheonix (the only Twelve Ballplayer to reach 11 balls last year). Justin is able to play up to 12 balls and wins. Dr. Evilini's plan is now in progress. However, Alex puts a truth spell on Evilini and she reveals her plan and is then arrested. Jerry and Theresa then say how proud they are of Alex for helping her brother. Magic Spells Truth Spell *Incantation: Some are evil, some are kind, but now, all must speak their mind *Description: Causes everyone to say what they're thinking. No-Quit Spell *Incantation: Scritti-Politti, No-Quitti *Description: Prevents someone from quitting. Cast Main Cast *Selena Gomez as Alex Russo *David Henrie as Justin Russo *Jake T. Austin as Max Russo *Maria Canals Barrera as Theresa Russo *David DeLuise as Jerry Russo Absent *Jennifer Stone as Harper Finkle Co-starring *Amanda Tepe as Lavaland Employee *Ian Abercrombie as Professor Crumbs Guest starring *Octavia Spencer as Dr. Evilini *Josh Sussman as Hugh Normous *J. Evan Bonifant as Jerko Phoenix *Robyn Moran as Salad Bowl Girl *Adam Conger as Hot Dog Guy Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes